Spiderfrost's Lament
by Silverstreakk
Summary: On a peaceful evening, Spiderfrost and her mate sit together beneath a tree. But then Spiderfrost's mate asks something she shouldn't have.


Two feline figures sat huddled beneath a Weeping Willow, its crooked and drooping branches partially shielding them from sight. They were both female, and to an onlooker, mates. The first was a russet feline with deep emerald eyes. The second a lean, long-legged ebony Oriental. Snuggling into a short, pristine dark pelt, Foxtrot inhaled deeply. The sweet scent of Spiderfrost pervaded the vixen's nostrils.

"What was your kithood like?" It was a still night. But Foxtrot's question left the quiet, peaceful atmosphere thick with tension. Nervous, Foxtrot glanced up at Spiderfrost's elegantly shaped face. Her jaw was set in a hard line, obviously clenched. Looking down, she met the eyes of her mate. Dark green on vivid green. "You are the only cat I will grace with this knowledge. How pleased you must be."

Spiderfrost's voice held a touch of bitter resentment. But the origin of such was unknown. Still, Foxheart cringed away. Eyes hard as stone, Spiderfrost looked away from her mate and up at the dazzling display of stars. Were her ancestors watching? With fury and disapproval? If so, Spiderfrost did not care. When had Starclan ever been there for her? They looked on as cats suffered. And were silent. With a weary sigh, the Oriental began.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she fled the Clan. Giving birth to a single kitten outside of the territory, we remained there. Out of sight and smell of the five Clans. When my eyes opened, Mother led us back home. The entire trek back, she told me how amazing Thunderclan was. Tales of bold Leaders. Stories about other cats who resided there. And then we arrived. Right as we stepped foot in the territory, my father arrived." Spiderfrost closed her eyes, reliving the memory.

"Gingerheart! Is that you?! Oh, Gingerheart, I was worried si--" The scarred tabby tom that had abruptly bounded up to the duo had stopped. His amber eyes scorched Spiderkit's pelt. Why was this cat looking at her like that? Like a two-headed cat? Without warning, he turned on her mother. His paw hit her cheek with such force, that the golden molly went rolling across the earth. Spiderkit shrieked in fear and confusion. The tom was racing away, and Gingerheart was running after him, cheek swollen. Bruised. And then..

Opening her eyes, Spiderfrost continued. "I ran after them. And burst into camp just in time to watch my 'father' bite out the throat of a cat that looked just like me." Beside her, Foxtrot let out a hoarse gasp of shock. Clearly the Warrior understood the implications. That her father was not her mother's mate, after all. "After that, Torntail--my mother's ex mate--was exiled. I grew distant from Gingerheart then. Rarely spoke or even acknowledged her." Spiderfrost slowly licked her maw, eyes flashing with an old anger. "And why would I? The conniving tramp. Time passed. I was made into an apprentice. My hatred grew stronger. My heart colder. And then.."

Breathing heavy, Spiderpaw hunched over the carcass of a fat squirrel. Her eyes were wide and wild, somehow empty at the same time. Wide, batlike ears pinned flat to her cranium. Deft paws worked swiftly as she slit open the squirrel's belly cleanly. Ducking away, Spiderpaw's shaking claws clutched three bright red berries. With an odd, high pitched sound that may have been laughter, she stuffed them inside the squirrel. Deep, so that they would not fall out. Picking up the deadly piece of prey, she carried it back into camp. And into the Nursery.

Gingerheart had never left. Retiring as a Warrior to look after kits. A worthless job suited to a worthless cat. Dropping the squirrel in front of the skinny molly, Spiderpaw stepped back. Her face was carefully neutral, as it was around Gingerheart anyway. With a shaky mew of thanks, her mother dug in with an insatiable appetite. Depression did awful things to a cat. Freezing, Gingerheart slowly chewed and swallowed. Her eyes snapped wide as she started to choke and violently shake. Lurching forward, her mother reached a trembling paw towards her kit. "Can't..breathe..S-Spider.." With a blank face, Spiderpaw turned and loped from the den on her mother's dying breath.

Spiderfrost turned and loomed above her mate, slender body curled around Foxtrot. She was caught in a spider's web. The russet female looked horrified, but made no move to turn away. "So, Foxtrot."

"Do you still love me?"

Want a story like this one? I do comissions on Deviantart? Find me there as Silverstreakk.


End file.
